Can we hate each other a little less?
by The one you should fear
Summary: Fic request where Joey takes Seto out of the office for the day to do some normal people things. Two-shot. Continuation of my first one (We Will Still Hate Each Other, check it out if you want it will help you understand it a bit more.) I am still getting part two together and I have no idea where I am going with this... no warnings... rated m for second chapter.


**I am so upset with myself **** this was supposed to be all just one chapter but… that's not what happen. Due to school just starting up and marching band taking so much time out of my week it's ridiculous. This is kind of a mix between a fic request and a continuation of my first one? I don't know it just happened… Anyway aside from me being a worthless shit, this is a birthday fanfic thing (I really don't know what I'm doing) for arashi wolf princess…So yeah Happy Birthday you crazy cat~! Even though it's like… a bit late. **

It was still a little awkward, well at least for him it was. Joey really didn't know how to approach Seto after their little drunken mishap. He'd seen Seto a few times after that, but that's about it. They would look at each other, look away, act as if the other wasn't there and that's how it's been lately. No hello's or even a nod in acknowledgement, just a quick glance. He couldn't honestly say he wanted a relationship with the elder Kaiba, but he definitely wanted something, he just had yet to figure that part out.

"_I'm sorry Sir; Mister Kaiba is in a meeting right now. If you want you can leave a message right now and I can give it to him?" _

"No, that's fine. Whatever I'll give him another call later" Joey sighed, hanging up the phone. That's the fourth time this week Kaiba had been in a "meeting". At this point he was more than sure he'd been avoiding him.

Joey threw his phone down on the couch and slouched back. He closed his eyes, thinking back to when Seto kissed him, and how nice it felt. He wished he could feel those lips on his again, feel his hands on his hips. Joey groaned, he could feel himself hardening at the thoughts, he moved a hand to palm himself through his jeans. Before he could get any further a loud ringing from his phone made him jump.

_**What the hell Wheeler I'm at work what do you want? –SK**_

…_**wow i just wanted to say hi… -JW **_

Joey held his phone in his hands for a while, waiting for a response. After a half hour he threw the phone back down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He sighed, Kaiba really needed to get out of the office for a while, live like a normal person for once. Joey wanted to take him out for coffee, go to some store and buy something stupid only to bring it home and realize it was a complete waste of money. Or even take a nice walk through a pet shoppe; take a look at all the cute baby animals and fish. Maybe even take a nice stroll through the park and feed some birds.

He flopped back down on the couch, half a sandwich in his hand. Joey reached over and checked his phone.

**1 MISSED CALL 2 NEW MESSAGES**

He checked who the call was from, nearly choking on his food when it said Kaiba had called. Joey checked his messages, expecting them to be from Seto.

_**Bullshit Wheeler, what do you really want? –SK**_

_**I thought you wanted so say hi? Maybe you should have picked up the phone mutt. –SK**_

Joey smiled, even with the insult thrown in there Seto still called to say.

_**sorry was in the kitchen making some food, any chance youll call back? –JW**_

Joey wasn't surprised when he never got an answer back. He got up, brushing some of the crumbs off him and walked to the door. He was going to Kaiba's office and dragging him out. They were going to go out and spend the day and just relax.

It didn't take him long before he was looking up at the big building that was currently hiding Kaiba. He walked up to the desk, asking to see Kaiba, making sure to say they had a meeting very soon and he didn't want to be late. The receptionist let him up with a nod, not really paying too much attention to him. He practically marched to the elevator and made his way to Kaiba's office. Joey quickly found himself looking at Seto's office door; he paused for a moment and took a deep breath in. Lifting his hand he knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in." Joey heard Seto say from inside. He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, his heart started to beat faster and faster. He was nervous, he really had no idea what to expect, anything could happen honestly, he was just hoped Seto wouldn't be too pissed that he just showed up out of nowhere. Joey closed his eyes, pushing the door open and taking the first step into the office.

~!XxXxXxXxXxX!~

Seto sat in his office chair, head slumped against the desk. He was bored, but hey who ever said running a business would be fun and games. He only moved when he heard a buzzing ring from his phone, groaning he picked it up, head never leaving the desk. "What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"_There is someone looking for you, I have them waiting on the other line." _

He picked up his head; he wouldn't be surprised if it was Wheeler calling again, "Who is it?"

"_Same person as last time, Sir."_

Seto groaned, "Just tell him I'm in a meeting or something alright." Why did Wheeler have to keep calling him? Didn't he get the hint yet?

Kaiba felt bad, well only a little. They didn't talk at all about what had happened, not that he really wanted to. It's not like he was willing to jump into some sort of relationship with him because they had some drunken sex. He sighed, pulling his cellphone out of his desk drawer and found Wheeler's number.

_**What the hell Wheeler I'm at work what do you want? –SK**_

He sent the message quickly before he could change his mind.

…_**wow i just wanted to say hi… -JW**_

Seto let out a short chuckle when he saw the message. He put his phone back in the desk for a little, deciding to pay attention to the papers sitting on his desk that need to be finished. After a while he sighed, this was going nowhere he couldn't get the mutt of his mind. Damn it, he shook his head and pulled his phone back out.

_**Bullshit Wheeler, what do you really want? –SK**_

He waited a little while for a response, keeping himself busy with the paper work in the meantime. Twenty minutes passed by without response so he decided to give him a call, he was bored okay. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for him to pick up. When Joey didn't pick he looked at his phone almost like it was the reason Wheeler hadn't answered.

_**I thought you wanted so say hi? Maybe you should have picked up the phone mutt. –SK**_

Seto sent him another quick text and put the phone back down on his desk, getting back to work on the paper work.

_**sorry was in the kitchen making some food, any chance youll call back? –JW**_

Kaiba looked back at the text and rolled his eyes, not a chance Wheeler, he thought. He put his phone away and turned it off, no more distractions. He worked on getting everything finished. Soon he actually did, he was surprised that he had finally caught up with the mountain of paper work. He leaned back on his chair, arms thrown over his head. Seto spun around on the chair for a while, a little bored. What caught his attention was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, figuring it was someone bringing him more paperwork. What he was not expecting was Wheeler. Head down, eyes closed walking straight into his office.

Once Joey stopped and lifted his head to look at him, Seto cocked his head semi-surprised that Joey would even have the balls to just show up. "Hello, Wheeler." Seto said smoothly, waiting for his reaction.

Joey backed up a little bit only to walk closer to the desk. He came here with a purpose and dammit he would go through with it. "We're leaving." He said a bit rushed, still nervous.

"We're?" Seto said, a bit of amusement in his voice, "I don't see anyone else here. Do you have imaginary friends now? Wow, who would have guessed?"

"I do not, shut up!" Joey's face was red party from embarrassment and anger. "Just get whatever you need and let's go."

Kaiba was wide eyed, "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Joey sighed and walked over to Seto. He took a deep breath and pulled him straight out of his chair. Joey grabbed on to his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Whoa whoa wait, Wheeler what the hell are you doing?" Seto grabbed on to the door frame to his office, "Let me go what the fuck?"

***secretly hopes people read these* Anway part two should be out before the end of the year….. I know it sounds like a long time but I did say before so it won't be like December 31 at 11:58pm…. Hope you liked part one, I'll get to part to asap and yeah. *bad with people* *…..***


End file.
